


I Know a Girl Who's Soft and Sweet [podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: TWD Podfics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Daryl never had a lot of crushes growing up—and by not a lot he means none at all—but if he had, he thinks he probably would’ve gone for someone like Beth Greene."A podfic of gutsforgarters' fic "I Know a Girl Who's Soft and Sweet"
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: TWD Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Know a Girl Who's Soft and Sweet [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsforgarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsforgarters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Know a Girl Who's Soft and Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198422) by [gutsforgarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsforgarters/pseuds/gutsforgarters). 



> Thank you to gutsforgarters for writing this and giving permission to podfic it!
> 
> I feel like I kept drifting in and out of the characters' voices, so I'm not super happy with how this turned out, but I'm posting it anyway, so here you go.
> 
> I selected "creator chose not to use archive warnings," because that's how gutsforgarters tagged this fic. Archive warnings don't really apply, but if you're concerned about any of it, feel free to ask. I'm also giving a content note for some casually ableist language throughout the fic.
> 
> My podfics are how I'm tracking my voice changes on testosterone. This was recorded exactly 18 months on t.

Word count: 3,830

Author's note:

Written for Ultimate Bethyl Fic List's Bethyl Holidays Halloween Fest, to fill the prompt "trick or treat."

Title from "I Want Candy" by the Strangeloves. Yeah, I know. I _know_.

Podfic Length: 19:52

There is no music in this recording

This podfic is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/118IWWzFsM5e7ArOSzPnAx2tNZLeOjhvk/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17NJlIIACrV0UkDelQxUR_NY1fpFEAbFx/view?usp=sharing))


End file.
